Midnight Crow
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: [SLASH - SakuyaSakuya] [COMPLETA] Depois de um show, Sakuya tem um encontro muito interessante com um lado cruel de si mesmo...


**Titulo:** Midnight Crow

**Autora:** Liz Sumeragi

**Serie:** Kaikan Phrase

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Pairing: **Sakuya x Sakuya e insinuações Sakuya x Yuki

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Slash... Chamem do que quiserem...

**A/N:** essa é minha primeira fic de Kaikan... eu a escrevi a mais de um ano, mas... Continua sendo uma de minhas favoritas msm depois de todo esse tempo ^.^ e algum dia (ainda esse ano se eu conseguir me colocar em dia...) a continuação dela sai =P 

**Disclaimer:** _Kaikan Phrase_ e seus personagens pertencem à ©Shinjo Mayu, Shogakukan, e Tokyo TV. Eu somente os "peguei emprestados" para essa fic...(a verdade eu só peguei o Sakuya, mas pelo preço de 1 eu "levei" a banda toda =P *ow piadinha sem graça...* ¬¬)

**Feedback:** meenah_malfoy@ibest.com.br

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakuya andava despreocupado. O Show de minutos antes fora perfeito, como sempre. Ele detestava admitir, mas gostava da proximidade com os colegas de palco. Sua voz harmonizava com a melodia. Ele sorriu misteriosamente enquanto descia até o estacionamento em busca de sua moto. Ao chegar em casa, foi diretamente tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar os músculos tensos depois de um dia cheio daqueles. Seus ombros estavam doloridos e o cenário ao redor girava lentamente... uma tontura agradável tomava conta de todos os seus sentidos. Sentando-se no sofá mais próximo, acalmou-se, tentando esperar a tontura passar. Após alguns minutos, sentiu-se melhor e levantou-se, indo, em passos leves, até o banheiro, deixando um rastro com suas roupas pelo caminho. Chegou até mesmo a suspirar quando sentiu as primeiras gotas quentes baterem em seu tórax, e um arrepio excitante percorreu sua espinha enquanto sentia todos os seus músculos relaxarem. Ficou um bom tempo no banho, e, quando saiu, já mais relaxado, passou pela sala, pegando as peças de roupas que deixara espalhadas pelo apartamento. Jogou-as todas na lavanderia e rapidamente foi para seu quarto, onde vestiu somente uma calça preta de tecido flanelado. Olhou para o espelho displicentemente acomodado ao lado do guarda-roupa. Sua imagem refletida quase o hipnotizou. Olhava fixamente para sua imagem, e num desespero mudo, grudou seus lábios ao vidro frio do espelho.

            Por um momento parou atordoado. Parecia-lhe que seu reflexo sorria-lhe cinicamente. Seu semblante mostrava claramente a confusão momentânea em seu interior. Confusão essa, que seu semblante refletido no espelho não demonstrava. O sorriso cínico de seu reflexo sumira, e em seu lugar, um olhar intenso, excitante marcava presença.

            Sakuya corou ao perceber-se excitado com sua própria imagem. Mas sua mente racional tratou de jogar um balde de água fria em seus instintos. Não, aquilo não era normal, não podia ser. Aquilo era a droga de um espelho, não era um ser vivo não era sua amante.... também não era ninguém que ele gostaria de ver no momento...não era Yuki...

            Novamente, tentou colocar ordem em seus pensamentos. Claro que nutria grande admiração por Yuki, mas ai, desejar vê-lo mais do que desejava ver sua amante, já era quase como estar louco. Novamente mirou-se no espelho em busca de respostas, mas somente encontrou mais duvidas...Um vento perfumado preencheu o ambiente embriagando seus sentidos. Sua mente fora esvaziada, e sua voz preencheu o ambiente. Seus lábios não se moviam... era o reflexo no espelho quem falava...

            "Não tenha medo, gatinho... termine o que começou... eu sei que você gostaria de me beijar... eu posso ver isso em seus olhos... e eu sei disso, porque eu mesmo quero beija-lo..."

            Sakuya sentiu os olhos pesados enquanto percebia o reflexo ganhar, a cada minuto que se passava, um pouco mais de autonomia, e se sentia cada vez mais envolvido, cada vez mais seduzido... só havia um problema... ele estava sentindo-se seduzido por si mesmo... pelo seu reflexo em um espelho... por algo que ele sabia que nunca conseguiria ter... Ele jamais passara por situação semelhante. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria... e estava decidido a conseguir arrancar daquele reflexo o sorriso de desafio que não existia em seu próprio rosto... Novamente, os lábios de seu reflexo se moveram e a voz grave foi ouvida...

            "Está com medo, gatinho? Medo de que? Você ainda não percebeu que eu sou você?? Eu nunca lhe machucaria... pq eu nunca me machucaria... mas... você sabe disso, não é??"

            Um riso irônico ecoou por alguns minutos no quarto, enquanto Sakuya percebia que a voz tinha razão... Ele nunca teria coragem de se ferir... ele não tinha motivos para se punir... Com passos firmes e decididos se aproximou do espelho. Seu emocional decidido a provar que podia tudo, enquanto a mente, fria e objetiva argumentava, dizendo-lhe que isso era impossível, e que o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto era uma peça que o cansaço lhe causara...Mas o corpo já havia se decidido o que fazer. Com a ponta dos dedos, começou a acariciar o vidro frio do espelho. Seu reflexo o imitou. Os olhos foram ficando mais pesados, e, antes de se dar conta, fora rapidamente puxado para dentro do espelho.

            Estava confuso... Agora estava abraçado a um corpo quente, totalmente o oposto do vidro frio que estava tocando a poucos minutos. Um corpo quente que na verdade era o dele mesmo...

            Seu gêmeo tocou-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar, numa caricia muito suave. Sakuya abriu os lábios e passou a língua muito levemente pelo dedo que acariciava sua boca com a suavidade de uma pétala de rosa. Um riso deliciado ecoava pelo quarto... copia fiel de seu próprio quarto. Sakuya estava parado, deixando seu "outro eu" guiar a situação. Sentia-se perdido, fraco perto dele. O gêmeo olhou fixamente para Sakuya, deixando toda a maldade presente em sua alma aparecer. O olhar teve intensidade tal, que Sakuya sentiu-se perder o controle do corpo, e caiu ajoelhado aos pés de seu clone. O riso deliciado de outrora agora soava como mil punhaladas perfurando o corpo do cantor enquanto seu gêmeo se ajoelhava na frente dele capturando os lábios de Sakuya e surpreendia-se em não encontrar resistência. O gêmeo fechou os olhos, enojado com tudo aquilo, mas se ele queria a liberdade para sair daquele mundo imaginário e viver plenamente a vida que Sakuya aproveitava pela metade, ele deveria levar seu plano até o fim... Estava decidido a ensinar a Sakuya o verdadeiro valor da liberdade...

             Medo... Essa era a única emoção que o verdadeiro Sakuya estava conseguindo sentir... Ele nunca sentira medo antes, mas agora, ao ser subjugado por si mesmo, ele não sabia o que sentir. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Sentiu os dedos quentes de seu gêmeo passarem por seu peito nu, delicadamente, como que para tentar acalma-lo.

            Sua boca era selvagemente saqueada enquanto as caricias em seu corpo se tornavam mais intimas. Os lábios de ambos separaram-se quando o ar começou a mostrar-se ausente, e o falso Sakuya sorria cinicamente enquanto tirava as calças de ambos. O gêmeo alternava beijos e lambidas em toda a extensão do tórax de Sakuya. Um gemido baixou foi-se ouvido no silêncio daquele quarto. Foi quando o gêmeo percebeu que Sakuya estava envolvido o suficiente para receber sua lição...

            Sakuya foi deitado de bruços no chão frio. Seu gêmeo passara a distribuir lambidas em suas costas, da nuca até o quadril. Sakuya foi tomado por arrepios de surpresa e excitação. A medida que seu gêmeo se aproximava de suas nádegas, a língua macia fora substituída por beijos estalados. O falso Sakuya arranhava com os dentes a pele branca e macia do corpo que estava sob o seu. Sakuya, totalmente tomado pelas sensações, sussurrou um nome muito baixo:

            "Yu...ki..."

            O Falso Sakuya arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome sendo dito de maneira tão intima... Nem mesmo ele, que observara Sakuya por toda sua vida sabia da súbita paixão do vocalista pelo guitarrista do Lúcifer. Sorriu, enquanto uma idéia maligna passava por sua mente. Planejara somente excitar Sakuya e prende-lo no espelho pra sempre, mas agora, queria faze-lo sofrer. Passando as mãos com um pouco mais de força do que devia, começou a erguer o quadril de Sakuya, deixando-o de quatro. Os olhos de Sakuya estavam perdidos em algum ponto do quarto, como se não fosse ele ali, mas não conseguiu evitar um grito de dor quando sentiu-se penetrado. Sua mente fria e analítica tentava criar uma maneira de sair daquela situação, mas a dor superava qualquer tentativa de pensamento...

            A ultima coisa que viu antes da dor tornar-se insuportável, foi o punho de seu gêmeo indo em direção a seu rosto.

Sakuya abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça estava pesada. E pela dor em seu queixo, sabia que havia um grande hematoma manchando sua face. Olhou ao redor e tudo o que via era cinza... estava num grande espaço vazio... um mini universo dentro do espelho. Tudo o que tinha a sua frente, era um enorme espelho com moldura, idêntico ao que existia em seu próprio quarto. Viu-se refletido naquele espelho, mas sabia não ser ele quando ouviu sua própria voz falar:

            "Finalmente você acordou, gatinho. Agora é chegada a sua hora de provar a solidão que eu provei durante minha vida toda. Esse espaço agora é seu. Use sua imaginação e crie seu mundo, porque o mundo aqui fora agora pertence a mim." E num sussurro mais baixo, completou: "E seu amado Yuki também..."

            Soprando um beijinho para o espelho, o falso Sakuya virou as costas. E saiu do quarto, deixando um Sakuya aprisionado dentro do espelho. Seu corpo todo doía e tudo no que ele conseguia pensar, era numa cama confortável onde ele pudesse curar a dor de seu corpo e a dor de sua alma. Não sofrera somente um estupro físico, sua mente também fora estuprada, e o que era pior, por alguém que tomava sua forma e compartilhava com ele os mesmos pensamentos. Ao correr os olhos novamente pelo ambiente, viu uma enorme cama com lençóis negros perto de onde estava. 

            Caminhando lentamente em direção à cama e deixando seu corpo cair molemente nela, tentava entender o que se passava em seu interior. Enquanto estava sendo estuprado por seu 'gêmeo' seu pensamento em nenhum momento foi voltado para Misa... Todo seu coração estava voltado para Yuki... Não sabia o que pensar... Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente...seu ultimo pensamento antes adormecer embalado pelo doce som de um piano, saído não sabia-se de onde, foi:

            "Preciso arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CONTINUA...


End file.
